a series of events
by Danandkeri4EVA
Summary: Imagine this, your dad just died and because your mum can't support you she moves you halfway around the world to live with an auntie you've never met before you start getting bullied and to make matters worse you find out your whole life has been a HUGE lie, we'll that's exactly what's happened to Izabell Knight, Belly has to face the highs and lows of life how will she cope?
1. not a very good welcome

A series of events

**Hi! Bet you weren't expecting this were you, anyway this story's gonna be Tonisha and a wee bit of Deri, sorry to all the Zan fans, Im super excited for this one YAYYY! Xx Lulu**

Year 7 class- English

"Please be quiet class, I have a few announcements to make!" called Mrs Jones the year 7 English teacher,

It took them about 10 minutes but the class was finally silent,

"Right, first of all, today we have a new student, Izabell Knight" called the teacher as a girl with auburn shoulder length hair walked into the classroom,

"Hi" said Izabell shyly,

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" smiled Mrs Jones,

"Um, well for starters everyone calls me Bell and I have 5 sisters and I used to live in the US in LA but my dad had an accident and my mum couldn't look after all of us on her own so I got moved here and I'm staying with my dad's sister"

"well im sure you're going to love it here and everyone's going to try there hardest to make sure you fit right in, aren't we Hannah" said Mrs Jones looking at one of the girls sitting at the back who was talking to the girls opposite her,

"Definitely miss" said Hannah sweetly,

"Remember Hannah, teachers can see everything" said Mrs Jones then she turned back to face Bell,

"You can sit next to Hannah for today, normally she's not allowed to sit next to anyone but I think you would be a good influence" smiled Mrs Jones pointing at Hannah,

As Bell walked past one of the desks a girl with long blond hair just like Hannah's tripped her over,

"Woops my foot slipped" she smiled innocently,

Bell looked at Hannah, who was staring at her strangely,

"Hey" said Bell sitting next to Hannah,

Hannah shot her hand into the air, "Miss, Bali's talking to me" she said,

Everyone cracked up but Mrs Jones did not look amused,

"Her name is Bell and I find that hard to believe Hannah" said Mrs Jones,

"Oh right sorry Bell" smiled Hannah, but she didn't look like she was sorry,

"Right everyone get your homework out please!" called Mrs Jones,

Mrs Jones walked quickly collecting everyone's homework,

"And where would yours be Hannah?" asked Mrs Jones,

"Long story, well my maid Rosie who normally dose my homework quit because apparently I miss treat her and my other made Julie quit for the same reason so now my dad is trying to get a new maid but they've all heard about me apparently and would rather die than work for my dad, so I asked my chef to do my homework for me and he ended up scribbling all over it writing new recipes and I couldn't get a new sheet because I had 3 parties to go to over the weekend and I also had dancing on Friday, sorry" said Hannah,

"Well I think you should be the one doing your homework not your maid Rose or Julie or your chef, I think im going to have to call your parents today" said Mrs Jones,

"Like I care" said Hannah playing with her hair,

"You should, I know your mum and she wouldn't be very happy"

Hannah rolled her eyes.

Bell's POV

For the rest of the lesson we did spelling (which BTW was soooo easy) then we had a pop quiz and then the bell rang for next period,

"Ok everyone don't forget to practice those words tonight, you don't have a lot of homework today so I expect you to DO IT" said Mrs Jones as the we all rushed out of the door,

I pulled out my timetable that the principle had given me to see what lesson I had next, "ummm…science"

I turned around and saw Hannah and her friends laughing about something,

I decided I did not like it here at all.

**I hope you enjoyed. Xx lulu**


	2. Been through worse

A series of events

"Hey Bal-I mean Bell!" called Hannah,

"What?" I asked,

"What class do you have next?" asked Hannah,

"Science" I said quietly,

"So do I, are you in the x class for science?" asked Hannah,

"Yeah, are you?"

"Totally! Do you wanna walk to class with us, I can show you were it is"

"Um…ok" I said suspiciously,

"Cool lets go" smiled Hannah the she linked arms with me.

"Here it is!" said Hannah lightly pushing me into a room,

I smiled thankfully but then Hannah shut the door and I finally realised where I was, in a supply closet!

I heard a door lock and some giggles,

I banged on the door for about 20 minutes but then I realised it was no use everyone was in class, I'd have to wait until recess then maybe someone would find me,

I sat on the floor in the corner and forced myself not to cry even though I really wanted to.

After about 40 minutes of sitting and doing my homework I heard the recess bell go,

"Finally!" I said to myself,

I got up and started banging on the door again, but no one answered then after a while the bell for next period went,

This problem wouldn't be a big deal if Stella had listened to me and gotten me a phone, or better yet sent me to a better school,

"You are in so much trouble Stella" I said to myself,

I started to worry, what if no one comes and I spend the night in a supply closet, im scared of the dark!

After a while I heard the bell ring again, but this time I didn't bang on the door I was too tired and too hungry,

Then I remembered my overprotective auntie had packed me a sandwich,

I grabbed my bag and got out my sandwich,

Mmm toasted ham and cheese, I finished my sandwich in 30 seconds then I drank half my bottle of water,

The bell rang again and I realised the only way I could get out was if I got myself out I looked at my arm the green glow was so pretty it said _I.Z.4.B.3.L.1, _I then had a flashback of my past when I was just 5:

"_Ah, B3L1 ready for your training?" asked the crime minister,_

"_No" I said quietly,_

"_Too bad" she said then she pushed me into a fake yard, there was barbwire everywhere and 3 dogs, she expected me to fight them off!_

_2 of the dogs jumped at me with great force but I was used to this, I managed to fight them off, the last dog was a lot more aggressive than the other 2 dogs put together, by the end of it all I had bruises and blood running down my arms legs and face,_

"_See now was that so bad?" asked the crime minister, I said nothing._

I fell asleep and got woken up by the sound of a loud bell,

I checked my watch, it was 3:30, school's over already I thought,

"Right that's it" I said to myself then I pulled out my bobby pin, I hadn't done this in over 6 years but I managed to get the door opened after about 30 minutes, "so my STERNUM training actually came in handy" I said to myself, then I grabbed my bag and ran out into the school yard,

"Finally managed to get out" called Hannah from behind me,

I rolled my eyes then turned around,

Her and her 4 friends walked closer to me,

"Why did you have to do that?" I asked bravely,

"Do what?"

"Lock me in the supply closet, do you have any idea how mean and cruel that is!" I started to yell,

"Oh, so that wasn't the science room, woopsie daisy" said Hannah,

"Geez you're a real…" I stopped talking,

"A real what?" asked Hannah,

"A real bitch!" I yelled,

"What did you just call me?" asked Hannah,

"A bitch" I said bravely,

Two of Hannah's friends grabbed my arms and carried me to a wall,

"What did you just call me?" asked Hannah again,

"A bitch" I said,

Hannah punched me in the stomach,

"I'm sorry what was that?" she asked,

"You're a bitch" I said,

Hannah threw another punch at my stomach,

"What am I?" she asked, "a bitch" I said again,

Hannah threw another punch at my stomach,

"Wow, you don't give up easily do you?" she said,

"No I've been through worse, like being attacked by a dog…well if you think about it the exact same thing is happening now" I coughed smartly,

Hannah charged at me and started punching me in the face,

I fell to the floor and did nothing but bleed,

After what felt like an hour of torture Hannah walked away,

"You're just a dumb dog and I think I now know why you're mummy sent you away and not any of your other siblings"

Said Hannah then she walked away with her friends,

I lay on the cold concrete floor for a while then I got up and walked home.

**Hey guys that chapter was soooo sad I feel sorry for the poor girl what will happen next I wanna know!**


	3. Babysitters

A series of events

Bell's POV

When I got home I went through the back door, knowing Stella she wound totally freak out if she saw me like this,

I snuck into my room and caked my face with foundation, I changed and quickly put my uniform in the washing machine,

I walked upstairs and Stella was walking around back and forth,

"Hey Stella" I said,

"Izabell Knight where have you been?!" exclaimed Stella as she walked over to me in a rush,

"Um…at school" I said quietly,

"At 5:30! Do I look like an idiot to you?" asked Stella,

"No, I was finishing my homework" I said,

"What homework?" asked Stella,

"My…science homework" I lied,

"Oh, did you get science homework?" asked Stella,

I nodded,

"Who's you're science teacher bell?" asked Stella,

"I forgot" I said,

"Or maybe you don't even know!" exclaimed Stella,

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact that you're principal called and said that you only attended one class, and that was not science!"

"Don't listen to flatly he's deranged" I said as I dropped on the couch,

"Izabell I'm serious!" exclaimed Stella,

"Could you stop calling me Izabell?" I asked,

"Why, that's your name"

"Yeah but I hate it!"

"Look BELL stop changing the subject!" yelled Stella,

"Woah calm ya farm Stella" I giggled,

"Are you actually laughing!" exclaimed Stella,

"No" I smiled,

"Right that's it go to your room!" yelled Stella,

"Fine!" I yelled then I got up and stormed away to my room.

Stella's POV

Bell got up and stormed away,

I sighed and sat on the couch,

"What am I gonna do with you Bell" I said to myself,

I sat on the couch thinking for a minute then I got up to take the washing out,

Bell's uniform was at the top, there was a red smug on her top,

I sniffed it but it just smelt like washing powder,

I took her shirt to my room and replaced the original with a new one; I wet it first so it wouldn't look like the new one,

I pulled out my phone, "Hello Dan, I need you to come over to my place now, and bring Keri and Aneisha" I said,

"Why?" Dan asked,

"Just do it, and hurry" I said then I hung up, I called tom,

"Hello Tom"

"Hi Stella, what's up?"

"I need you to meet me at HQ now" I said,

"Ok?" Tom said with question in his voice,

After about 10 minutes the doorbell rang,

I opened the door; it was Dan Keri and Aneisha,

"Hey Stella" said Keri inviting herself in,

"Hello agents, I have a bit of a mission for you" I smiled,

"Ooh yay, what is it?" asked Keri,

"Bell!" I called,

Bell came running up the stairs,

"What?" she asked,

"These are your babysitters" I said,

"What!" exclaimed Dan and Bell at the same time,

"No way Stella I am not babysitting some snotty little 12 year old" said Dan,

"Uh FYI I'm 13!" said Bell then she poked her tongue at Dan,

"Come on Dan, it'll be fun" said Keri,

"Yeah…Fun" smiled Aneisha,

"Stella I don't need a babysitter" said Bell,

"I think you do, today you skipped classes and came home late" I said,

"So?"

"So you are not responsible enough to look after yourself" said Stella,

"Well why do I need 3?" Bell asked,

'Yeah Stella why does she need 3?" asked Dan,

"Because if I let her with just Keri she would put the largest amount of makeup on her, if I left her with Aneisha she would do nothing but talk about Tom, and if I left her with you Dan you would forget she even exists, so I'm leaving her with all of you so you can stop each other from doing stupid stuff" I said,

"Woah woah woah, I do not talk about Tom…much" said Aneisha,

"You kinda do Neish" said Keri,

Aneisha rolled her eyes,

"Well, have fun, keep an eye on her you three" said Stella then she left.

**What is Stella up to? Well you'll just have to review if you want the next chapter won't you, 20 reviews and I'll give you a long chapter, I know, I know, I'm evil HAHAHAHA. Xx lulu oh and btw if you haven't please check out together at last it was co-written between me and M.I. high and unicorns. **


	4. Discovery

**Hiya, so I did say 20 reviews and I'll give you a long chapter, but so far I've only got 12 :( but I'm still gonna write chapter 4 because I can't wait to write the next chapter so here it is xx enjoy lulu.**

"So…Bell, what do you wanna do?" asked Keri,

"Nothing" said Bell,

"Come on Belly how about hide and seek?" suggested Keri,

"Did you just call me Belly?" asked Bell,

"Yeahhh…" said Keri slowly,

"That's what my sister used to call me" said Bell quietly,

"Oh you have a sister?" asked Aneisha,

"Yeah, in fact I have 5, but I'm probably never gonna see them again" said Bell sadly,

"Why not?" asked Aneisha,

"They live in America I used to too but my dad…died and my mum couldn't look after all of us so I got sent here to live with Stella" said Bell quietly,

"You know Bell I have lots of sisters too that I've never even met, some of them live half way across the world" said Keri as she put her arm around Bells shoulder,

"Really?" asked Bell,

"Yeah and one of my sister's, Zoe has met them but left before I could meet her" said Keri as she pointed at Dan and Aneisha,

"Keri I think you've made her feel better, now shut up" said Dan quietly,

"Why?" asked Keri,

"You're dropping hints everywhere Keri" said Dan,

"Geez you're paranoid" said Keri as she rolled her eyes.

Bell's POV

I walked upstairs and the other's followed,

"So if you don't mind me asking Bell, why did you miss all your classes and come home late?" asked Aneisha,

"No reason" said Bell,

"Ok…" said Aneisha.

Stella's POV

I walked out of the house and pulled Bell's shirt out of my hand bag,

I got into the car and drove as quickly as I could to St Hearts.

"Finally Stella, you're definition of now is very different to mine" said Tom,

"Yeah sorry I just had some stuff to do at home before I came" I said as I walked into the school with Tom,

We went into the lift then went zooming down quickly, I felt my clothes change and when I came out I wasn't wearing my black top and cardigan, I was wearing a black pencil skirt and a blazer,

"Right so what do you want?" asked Tom,

I handed him the white shirt and he gave me a puzzled look,

"I need you to find out what that red smudge is" I said quickly feeling quite dumb,

"Uh…why?" asked Tom,

"I know Bell's hiding something and maybe this is a clue" I said,

Tom let out a little chuckle,

"Are you joking?"

"Tom you of all people know I don't joke" I said seriously,

"Sorry" smiled Tom then he went to his computer,

"Do you think you can find out if its blood or just tomato sauce or something?" I asked,

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I can" said Tom,

I walked over to the computer and watched him type away then he pulled out thins thing that looked like a coffee machine and a telescope put together,

"What is that?" I asked,

"UV DNA scanner" he said,

"Ohhh" I said pretending to know what the hell that was,

"So I'm just gonna scan the shirt then it'll pop up on the screen what this is and if it's blood whose it is" said Tom,

Tom scanned the shirt then typed away,

A picture of Bell shot up on the screen with her name under it and it said it was blood,

Tom looked at me and looked as worried as I was,

"Maybe she just tripped over or something" suggested Tom,

"I doubt it, I'm gonna ask her about it" I said,

"Stella I doubt she's gonna tell you anything" said Tom,

"Well I won't stop until she does" I said.

Keri's POV

"So what's your favourite subject at school" I asked Bell,

"Oh defiantly cooking and PE" said Bell,

"Cool, do you do any sports?" I asked,

"Well, I did gymnastics in America and im gonna start here too, Stella said she's gonna take me to the gym this weekend to get started, I also do a bit of parkour" said Bell,

"Wow, cool Dan does parkour too" smiled Aneisha,

"Yeah but I do PROFESIONAL parkour" said Dan,

"So do I" said Bell,

"Oh yeah right, I bet you can't even do a standing backflip" said Dan,

"I CAN SO!" yelled Bell,

"DAN!" snapped Aneisha,

Bell got up and stormed outside,

"Great job Dan" I said then I got up and followed Bell,

"Belly?" I called, I could hear sniffing, I followed the sound and found Bell sitting on a small bench in the shed,

"You alright?" I asked as I sat next to Bell,

"No" sniffed Bell,

"Dan was just being Dan, it's nothing personal I mean when I first came to st hearts he didn't really like me and thought I was nothing but trouble" I said,

"Yeah but I didn't do anything to him, why did he have to be so mean?" asked Bell,

"I don't know to be honest" I said,

"I guess people can't help but be mean to me" said bell quietly,

"That's not true, and plus it's just Dan" said Keri,

"No, it's not JUST Dan" said Bell"

"What? Have people been bullying you?" I asked,

Bell shook her head,

"Bell?"

"No, just leave me alone!" yelled Bell then she stormed off again.

**Hello guys this chapter was not as long as I thought it would be but I didn't get 20 reviews soooo, xx lulu**


	5. sisters?

**Hello people of earth! I love you all a lot**

**I have 17 reviews now; all I need to get 20 is 3 more reviews :D yay if you haven't reviewed yet please review, even if it's something like: that was not terrible… much or**

**THAT WAS SHIT! I still appreciate it well I might get a bit upset if you say it was shit but I just want reviews now so anything will be ok. Xx lulu**

"Thanks heaps Tom I gotta go now" said Stella then she got into the lift,

Stella was nearly running to her car, she drove as quick as she could back home and came out of the car in a rush,

Stella walked in and found Aneisha yelling at Dan and Keri and Bell nowhere to be seen,

"What's going on!" asked Stella,

Aneisha immediately stopped yelling then looked at Stella,

"Dan made Bell cry for no reason" said Aneisha,

"Ok…what did he do?" asked Stella,

"She was telling us about how she does gymnastics and parkour then Dan said, oh you don't do professional parkour you can't do a backflip" said Aneisha when she copied Dan she said it in a very low dumb voice,

"Well where's Keri?" asked Stella,

"She went after Bell" said Dan,

Stella put her bag down then went looking for Bell and Keri,

She found Keri in the shed sitting on a small bench on her phone,

"Hey Keri what are you doing here?" asked Stella making Keri jump,

"Woah you scared me, I was just talking to bell but she kinda stormed off again" said Keri,

"Why did she?" asked Stella,

"Well she said people can't help but be mean to her then I said it's just Dan but she said no it isn't then I asked her if she was getting bullied then she got annoyed for some reason" Said Keri,

"Really, that's weird there was a blood stain on her shirt and it is hers Tom checked" said Stella,

"I think Bell's getting bullied" said Keri,

"But why and who?" asked Stella,

"I have no idea" said Keri, "I gotta go" then she got up and left,

Keri's POV

I went back inside and Dan and Aneisha were about to leave,

"You coming with us?" asked Aneisha,

No, I wanna say bye to Bell first" I said,

"We can wait for you if you want" said Dan,

"Nah, you guys can go" I said then I walked down to Bell's room it was obvious which one was bells, it had her name on the door and had 1D pictures on it,

I walked into her room and found her sitting on her bed playing with a DS,

"Hey Bell" I said sitting next to her,

"Bell closed her DS then looked at me,

Bell's POV

I looked at Keri,

"Hey" I said,

"I was about to leave, I wanted to say goodbye" said Keri,

I smiled at Keri she reminded me so much of my sister Misty, she had been at STERNUM too but that's all I knew they never told me anything more,

I gave Keri a hug she seemed to be the only person on my side at the moment,

"See ya" said Keri as she let go then she walked out but I noticed her looking at my arm, the arm that had my STERNUM mark, what if she saw it would she think I was a freak like other people that had seen it did, but she just smiled then waved.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed that I promise in the next chapter I will have some Frella and Toneisha and a weeeeee bit of Deri that you can only see it you look really hard, it will be mostly Toneisha though, I have decided that I'm gonna start asking you guys a question about what you think happens in the next chapter and the person closest to the answer gets mentioned in the story, and they get to choose what Kinda character they wanna be, if you don't have and account that's fine you can just review then write your name under and I'll think of something for you, the first question is… do you think Keri saw the mark and if so what do you think she's gonna do? Xx review lulu. **


	6. what's changed?

**Hello guys 24 REVIEWS AHHHHH! And I've gotten three very good guesses so far but only one can be the winner, I'm gonna do these every 5 chapters If some of you guys have no idea what I'm talking about read the bottom of my last chapter :D I'll announce the winner at the end of this chapter and they will be in the next chapter xx lulu.**

Stella's POV

I left the shed after Keri and went upstairs, I had thought the first thing I was going to be doing when I got back was asking Bell about the blood, but she was upset now so I decided to leave it until later,

I went to my room and sat on my bed, right next to my bed was a picture of Frank with his arm around my shoulder,

I missed Frank so much bot that's not important right not, Bell was, I left my room and saw Keri walking out looking rather freaked out by something,

"Are you ok?" I asked her,

Keri looked at me then shook her head and walked away,

"Probably some Dan problems" I said to myself,

Keri's POV

I walked past Stella's room and she looked at me, "Are you ok?" she asked,

I wanted to say, NO I'M NOT OK AT ALL YOU LIED TO ME AND BELL!

But instead I just shook my head then walked away,

I was sure of what I had seen, the same mark I had, that meant me and Bell were sisters,

But why didn't Stella tell either of us, I mean it was more about us than her,

I was definitely gonna confront Stella about this sooner or later.

Bell's POV

I woke up and looked out the window hoping it wasn't morning yet, but in case you haven't noticed yet I am not the luckiest person ever,

I jumped out of bed and looked in the mirror my hair was puffed up on one side and my foundation had come off and all my bruises were showing,

I heard Stella coming down the hallway I turned around and looked at the wall,

"Morning Stella" I said,

"Morning Bell, I just came to check if you were awake" Stella said,

"Yah well I'm awake" I said,

"Ok hurry up and get dressed, I just made your breakfast" said Stella then she left,

I sighed and turned back around,

I went to get my uniform from the dryer,

I was surprised at how clean my shirt had come out,

I walked back to my room and put on my uniform then some foundation on after I put on the foundation I chucked the bottle in my bag then went upstairs.

Aneisha's POV

I woke up at 7am as usual, I got dressed washed my face brushed my hair and my teeth then put on some mascara and lip stick grabbed my bag and went upstairs to my noisy family,

My little sister Tara, my older sister Lindsay my older brother Mathew the twins Zoe and Chloe and my mum and my dad,

As soon as I stepped upstairs mum looked at me then shook her head,

"Aneisha honestly sweetie how many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to wear makeup" my mum said,

I sighed; I had this conversation every morning,

"Mum I'm 15 I think I have the right to choose weather I can wear makeup or not" I said,

"Well I'm your mother, go take it off" said mum,

"Dad can you say something?" I said,

But my dad just took a sip of his coffee; he hated getting into arguments with me and my mum,

Just then the doorbell rang,

I went to get it, it was Tom but no Keri or Dan,

"Hey Tom" I said,

"Hey Neish" said Tom then he smiled his gorgeous smile making my stomach do a backflip,

"You alright?" asked Tom,

"Yeah, I was just…thinking about something" I said then I closed the door, or tried to anyway,

My mum came downstairs and held the door opened,

"Hello Tom, Aneisha where do you think you're going I told you to take that makeup off" my mum said sternly,

"Make me" I said without thinking then I walked off with Tom,

"Woah Neish where did that come from?" asked Tom,

"What?" I asked,

"Make me!" Tom said mimicking my voice,

"Oh don't worry about it" I said,

"What's going on Neish" Tom asked,

"Nothing" I said,

"How come you're not being you how come you're starting to change" asked Tom,

"People change" I said,

"Yeah but not like this, this isn't you Neish, the attitude and the make-up, your turning into Keri" Tom said,

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked,

"I don't think I should answer that" joked Tom,

"Don't worry about it Tom ok" I said,

"No, I am worried about it and you" Tom said.

**Hey guys soooo the winner isssss…C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7 with a PERFECT guess, congrats, next chapter will be up in 2 days, xx lulu**


	7. The truth behind the lies

**Hey guys, no new reviews yet :( if I get another 5 reviews I'll make sure my next chapter is 1,500 words long, OOOOOOOH so review. Xx lulu (This chapter will have the winner in it)**

Aneisha's POV

I looked down at my shoes and said nothing,

Tom suddenly stopped walking,

I stopped walking as well,

"Honestly Tom, it's nothing, I'm just trying different looks and I was annoyed because my mum was making a big fuss" I said,

"What about yesterday in class when you told Mrs King to shut up?" said Tom,

"I was just having a bad day" I said,

"Righto Neish, so have you been having a bad day for the past 2 weeks, because you have been pretty rude to ALL the teachers" Tom said,

I would have told Tom the truth but that would mean admitting that I liked him when he obviously didn't like me back,

The thing is, I felt soooo boring I was nice to everyone and looked nothing like Keri or Zoe, I was just kinda average,

If there was a book about my life all it would say is my name and that I worked for Mi 9, BOARING! If it were a book about Keri it would be all about her many sisters and her time in STERNUM and how drop dead gorgeous she is, and I thought maybe if I was a bit more interesting and perfect Tom would like me more,

Tom seemed to have read my mind when he said, "You know I think you're amazing Neish, and I never ever want you to change"

"Sure" I said, I didn't believe that at all, if Tom actually thought I was amazing he would have spent more time with me and tried to get to know me better, he didn't know anything about me and him saying that pissed my off, he was doing the same thing he always does, he was saying all this nice stuff about me and before you know it he was ignoring me and pretending I was invisible,

"I mean it Neish, you're so amazing, so beautiful, and so cool" Tom said,

I almost burst into tears; this is what he said to me last year, but straight after that he ignored me,

"Yeah, what a joke Tom!" I yelled then I stormed off to school.

Keri's POV

I woke up and wanted to pretend I was sick but Bianca could read right through me, so I decided not to waste either of our time,

I looked at my alarm clock surprised that it hadn't rand yet, but it had rang and hour ago, it was 8:30! Bianca came into my room, "Keri Tom's here- wait are you still in bed!" yelled Bianca,

I jumped out of my bed,

"No" I said,

Hurry up Keri, I'll tell Tom you're gonna be a bit late so he can leave" said Bianca,

"Ok" I yawned,

"Hurry!" yelled Bianca,

I stood up straight then went to was my face and brush my teeth,

I put on my uniform and grabbed my bag, when I got upstairs it was 8:55,

5 minutes till school started!

"Bianca can you pleeeaaassseee drive me to school" I begged,

"No, I'm sorry hun I have to take Ruby to her school and it will take me about 30 minutes" said Bianca,

"Shit" I hissed, then I pulled out my phone and called Dan, he had just turned 16 and could drive,

"What do you want?" asked Dan,

"A ride, pleeeaaassseee" I begged,

"Aren't you at school yet" asked Dan,

"No, I kinda slept in" I said,

"Fine but you owe me big time Summers" Dan said,

"Yay, thanks Dan" I said then I hung up,

About 3 minutes later Dan showed up in a blue Holden,

I ran into the car and sat at the front,

"Thank you soo much Dan" I said,

"Yeah don't get used to getting a ride" Dan said,

"Okkk" I smiled,

We drove past Aneisha and Tom, Aneisha looked like she was about to cry,

We got to school and the first thing I wanted to do was talk to Neish,

I saw her next to Mr Flatly and some other chick with that had the same colour hair as me,

I walked over to them,

"Hey Neish, hi Mr flatly" I said then I looked at the girl,

"Oh Keri this is Luna, she's just transferred from Brighton College" said Mr Flatly,

"Woah is that the like the 8th best school in the UK?" asked Keri,

"Yeah, and did you know that 95.35% of the students there get an A+" said Mr Flatly, "I was just asking Aneisha here if she could show Luna around"

I nodded, and then looked at Luna, she was quite tall and pale she had long hair tide in a high ponytail,

"Ok, I have some marking to do, have fun with Aneisha Luna" said Mr Flatly then he left,

"You must be Keri, Right?"

"Yeah…how do you know my name?" I asked,

Lune leant in closer and whispered, "I work for Mi 9 too" then she smiled,

Aneisha and I Looked at each other then back at Luna,

"Seriously?" asked Aneisha in a loud whisper,

"Yes, I'm om a mission at the moment I have to watch over…BELL!"

Luna ran over to Bell, who had just arrived at school,

Bell's POV

I walked out of Stella's car into the school yard and nearly had a heart attack when I saw what I saw, Luna, there standing with Aneisha and Keri whispering something,

When Luna saw me she came running and hugged me

I pushed her off immediately if I remembered correctly, she was the mastermind,

"What's wrong?" Luna asked,

"I'm not going back, not now not ever!" I yelled,

"What are you talking about Bell, it's me Luna, remember?"

"I'm not dumb Luna I remember!" I yelled,

Keri and Aneisha came over,

"Bell what's wrong?" asked Keri,

"That's the master mind" I said,

Keri and Aneisha looked at each other then dragged me inside and out of sight,

"Bell what are you talking about?" Aneisha asked,

"It's complicated" I said,

"I don't care what were you going on about out there?" asked Aneisha,

"I can't tell" I sighed,

I know Bell, more than you think" Keri said as she pulled the sleave on her blazer showing the scar,

My eyes widened, "How is that possible though?" I asked,

"I think I need to have a chat with Stella" Keri said,

"After school?" I asked,

"No now" Keri said as she dragged me to a supply closet,

"Keri are you sure about this, we could be in serious trouble" Aneisha said,

"Not as much as Stella will be in" Keri said as she pulled the light switch and scanned her finger,

Aneisha looked at me,

And I looked up at her,

"Can I see your STERNUM mark?" she asked,

I pulled up my sleeve and showed it to her,

"Woah, so your name is Izabell"

"Yeah" I smiled,

Keri opened the door and we walked into the supply closet,

"Ok so does anyone wanna tell me what's going on?" I asked,

"You'll see" Keri said with a little smile on her face,

Keri pulled the broom and we went flying down, it was so scary, what the hell was going on, was I having a dream and actually still in America with my sister on the bed next to me or was this real,

I was sure it wasn't real when I stepped out of the lift and Keri and Aneisha were wearing black outfits that you'd see in a movie,

And what I saw when I stepped out made me be sure this was all a dream,

The weirdest thing was that Stella was sitting at a desk next to some guy, I had seen him somewhere before but I just didn't know where,

"Keri what have I told you about coming down here when you don't have a mission?" the guy asked without looking at us,

"Mission?" I asked,

Immediately Stella turned around and eyes were opened wide when she saw me,

"Bell!" Stella exclaimed,

"Stella!" I exclaimed,

"Keri why did you bring her here?" Stella asked,

"Why didn't you a long time ago!" Keri yelled,

"Because she's not ready!"

"Tough, this isn't your life it's hers you don't get a say in any of this because you are not even related to her in any way!" Keri yelled,

"Wait what?" I asked,

"You and Stella aren't related in any way" Keri said,

"What but if that isn't true that means… me and my dad aren't related" I said,

Keri nodded,

The lift doors opened again, Luna walked out she was wearing black tights a long sleeved shirt with a small jacket and black boots,

"Get away from me!" I yelled,

"Bell, I'm not the Master mind!" Luna said,

"I remember Luna, they turned you into the mastermind and you left" I said,

"That's not true, I pretended it worked, ask frank if you don't believe me, I left and went to Mi 9 Frank looked after me then I told him about you and he saved you from STERNUM" Luna said,

"Wait what?" I asked at the same time as Keri.

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been sooo addicted to Facebook and every time I go onto the computer to work on my story I end up going on Facebook but I got it done now, and I gave you a long chapter to say sorry, hope you liked that Luna xx lulu,**


	8. Back to hell

**Hey guys I gave you my reason why I hadn't been updating last time and now it's because of Gymnastics and all my other hobby's, I just got moved to level 4 (YAY!) which means I have to practise a lot more if I wanna stay there I have gym training on Wednesday, Friday and Saturday and I also have singing lessons on Thursdays and dancing on Monday, and now I've started Saturday net ball after gym because I have to stay fit so the only days I have off are Tuesday's and Sundays so I'm gonna write on Tuesday and post on Sundays, soo sorry, and I probably won't be updating much at the end of next month because I'm going to Sydney with my friend Lilly for this dance thing but next year I'm gonna stop dancing and I'll have a lot more time, I am soo sorry, it's not just my writing that's getting affected by all my activities it's also my friends, they do feel neglected because I don't spend much time with them, in my spare time I'm either writing, on FB or training. Xx lulu**

"It's true" Frank said,

"So this means my whole life has been one big lie!" I said almost in tears,

"Bell we did it to keep you safe" Stella said as she approached me,

"Get away from me! Is anything you've told me true?" I asked,

Stella said nothing,

"Wow! How could you?" I asked,

"So, was it an accident? Or did someone kill my dad?" I asked,

Stella said nothing,

"Say something!" I yelled,

"KORPS planted a bomb in his car, that's why we had to move you to keep you safe from KORPS" Stella said,

"Why did you have to move me, I'm not a match right, so why would they want me?" I asked,

"You are a match" Luna said,

"But my mum told me I'm not, and that they had made a mistake, was that a lie too?" I asked,

Stella nodded,

"So let me get this straight, everything I have believed for the past 8 years has been a lie?"

"Not all of it" Stella said,

"Oh yeah, name something that wasn't a lie" I said,

"Well… Brook, Heidi, Misty and Clair are your sisters, but they're not matches" Stella said,

"what about Maddi?" I asked,

"She, isn't related to you in any way" Stella said,

"Hmmm" I said shaking my head then I walked into the lift and went back upstairs,

When I stepped up I saw Hannah and her group approaching me,

"What were you doing in there?" asked Hannah,

"That doesn't concern you" I said,

"Well now it does" Hannah said,

"Just Piss off Hannah, I'm not in the mood for your shit!" I said,

Hannah looked very surprised,

"I'm sorry what?" she asked,

"You heard me" I said,

Hannah pushed me to the ground,

"Remember our little…collision yesterday, yeah I could do worse, I was holding back, didn't wanna hurt you" she said,

"You didn't wanna hurt me, eh? Well you didn't hurt me at all, so congratulations" I said as I got up,

"Two words bitch, watch out" Hannah said in my face,

"One word Slut, tooth-paste" I said brushing my hand in front of my face,

"You're gonna regret ever coming to this school Izabell" Hannah said then she walked of bumping my shoulder as she passed me,

I shook my head then went to class I had missed the first 5 minutes, and Hannah wasn't in class either, weird,

I ran to the science class room and sat down next to Tayla and Jodi,

"Ahh, your Izabell Knight, the girl that wagged all your classes but English yesterday" said the Teacher,

"That's me" I said as I pulled my pencil case out,

"Well you have a lot of catching up to do today don't you" said the teacher as he handed me 5 sheets and a large book,

"The book is for you to study for a test on Monday, and the sheets are from yesterday, today the rest of us will be making sherbet" said the teacher,

"Like I give a shit" I said,

"Right to the principal's office now! I don't like your attitude!" yelled the teacher,

"Whatever!" I yelled then I got up and walked out of the class room.

**Heyy, hope you enjoyed sorry 4 the short chapter. Xx lulu**


	9. found out

**Hello guys, if any of you were wondering when I said wagged in the last chapter I meant she skipped it, some people didn't get what I meant so yeah that's what we call it in Australia. Xx lulu**

Bells POV

I ran out of the science classroom nearly crying, I walked down the hall to the principal's office but decided to go for a walk instead, I walked out of the school doors and what I saw shocked me,

I saw Hannah her friends and 4 boys sitting against the wall with what looked like cigarettes,

I gasped making Hannah and her friends look at me,

"OMG!" I yelled,

Hannah got up and walked over to me,

"If you tell anyone about this your dead meat" she said,

"You know what, I've been trying to figure out a way to get you back for all the pain you've caused me and now I've found it" I said,

"Well you were about to wag, if you tell anyone I'll tell on you about this" Hannah said,

"It's not as bad a smoking" I said smartly,

"Wait, why am I so worried, everyone hates you, even the teachers, who would believe you, plus they all think I'm a perfect little princess" Hannah said,

"Wow, they got it so wrong, you are far from perfect" I said,

"Don't forget I can still hurt you" Hannah said,

"Oh yeah, well I'm not afraid of you anymore so do what you want" I said,

Hannah looked around at her friends, at first I thought she didn't know what to do but I realised I was wrong when she said "You heard the girl, let's pound her up"

Hannah's friends got up, including the boys and came over to me,

I shut my eyes and waited for Hannah's fist to hit my face but instead I heard Luna call out behind me,

"Leave her alone!"

"Shit!" I thought, I would much rather have gotten bashed that have Luna see me,

I turned around and saw Keri and Aneisha were with her,

They ran and Luna grabbed me and hugged me, and I immediately started crying,

Keri and Aneisha went over to Hannah and started yelling,

"What the hell is wrong with you, bullying someone new?" I heard Keri yell,

"Piss off summers" Hannah said,

"Excuse me!" she yelled,

"You heard me, I'll fix you up too if I have to" Hannah said,

Keri laughed, "Wow that's almost cute" she said,

"Um excuse me do you know how many of us there are and how many of you guys there are 3" Hannah said,

"Actually there are four of us" Aneisha said.

"Yeah do the math's you dumb snorter" Keri said,

"Well Bell doesn't count as a person, that's probably why her mum sent her away instead of any of her other siblings and I bet that's also why her dad died, to get away from her" Hannah said,

Luna let go of me, "Right let me at her!" she yelled charging at Hannah,

"Luna!" Keri said as she and Aneisha grabbed Luna,

"What she deserves it!" Luna said,

"Yes but you'll get in serious trouble and plus I thought you weren't the fighting type" Keri said quietly,

"Well it's been nice talking to you guys but uh, I gotta roll" Hannah said then she walked away and her friends followed her with their arms folded and they bumped into Bell as they walked away,

Turned around to face me,

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked,

"This was the first time" I said,

"Right Bell then can you please explain this to us" Keri said holding up this thing with a screen on it and it had a video of me getting bashed by Hannah yesterday,

"What is that?" I asked,

"What this, well Izabell this is a video of you getting hurt, BY HANNAH!" Keri yelled,

"Cool, but I meant the this it's on" I said,

"That's not important, what's important is that you tell me what's been going on now!" Keri said,

I looked at Keri then at Luna and Aneisha,

"That's none of your business" I said then I grabbed my bag and walked to the principal's office.


	10. what's happend to me?

**Hey guys, sorry for taking soo long to update, enjoy xx lulu (the next question will be in this chapter) **

**WARNING: self-harm mentioned**

I knocked on the principals door and walked in,

"Ahh Bell lovely to see you, but what are you doing out of class?" Mr flatly asked,

"Um… Well I got sent here" I said,

"What why do you have a note or something" Mr Flatly asked,

"Um, no I got in trouble" I said,

"Oh really well I didn't expect that" Mr flatly said,

"Neither did I" I said quietly,

"Ok well take a seat, what happened?" Mr Flatly asked,

"I got in trouble for apparently back chatting in science" I said,

Mr Flatly was about to say something but Mrs King walked in before he could say anything,

"Ah Izabell I was just looking for you, skipping classes and back chatting what's going on with you?" Mrs King asked,

"Uh I…um well"

"Hurry I don't have all day Mrs King said, "I need to get this sorted now because it's getting out of hand,

"You have no Idea" I said quietly to myself,

"Well?" Mrs King asked,

I was about to say something but that guy that had been in that room with Stella, Frank, walked into the room looking completely different he was wearing blue old overalls and had a mop in a bucket,

"Uh what's going on in here?" He asked,

"Well Frank miss Izzy here has been skipping classes and now back chatting to teachers" Mrs King said,

Frank looked at me then back at Mrs King,

"Mrs King um maybe I can deal with this one" Frank said,

"Now why on earth would you wanna do that?" Mrs King asked,

"Well I know her pretty well and she's very sensitive" Frank said,

"Oh, you know her, how so?" Mr Flatly asked,

"Well um I'm uh…"

"His dating my auntie" I said quickly, I would do or say anything to get out of there and Frank seemed like he wanted to help me do that,

Mrs King looked at Frank, "Really?" she asked,

"Yeah" Frank nodded,

"Well fine then you can talk to her but if you don't sort this out I will have to" Mrs King said then Frank took me out of the room,

"What do you want?" I asked,

"To know why you've been acting like a complete maniac" Frank said,

"Seriously? Is this like a hobby of yours or something" I asked,

"What?" Frank asked,

"You don't even know me and now you're calling me a maniac" I said,

"Yes but I know your mum and your dad and your Auntie for that matter, well I knew your Dad" Frank said saying that last part quietly,

"So, you don't know ME I don't even know why I'm talking to you I'd much rather be in there with Mrs King and Captain skinny dick" I said,

"I don't think your auntie would appreciate you using that language" Frank said,

"Who are you my Dad, she's not even my auntie anyway, and in fact I'm not even sure if I have any family at all" I said,

"You do, were all your family" Frank said,

"Yeah ok so is it just normal for family to lie to each other for over 10 years about where I came from who my parents actually are how my so called dad died, is that what family do Frank?" I asked,

Frank said nothing,

"That's what I thought" I said then I walked away with tears in my eyes.

_Luna's POV_

The Bell rang for Lunch I walked out of the English classroom with Tom who I had met earlier that day; Tom was the only person I knew that was in the highest maths class,

"I'm really worried about Bell, I mean she's only 13, that's tiny" I said,

"But She is as Tough as beef jerky, she's been through Sternum training she can handle a little bully" Tom said,

I couldn't help laughing,

"As tough as beef jerky hey?" I asked,

"Yeah, Dan gave me some, that stuff is tough as…well Bell" Tom Smiled,

"I know just how tough she, I was at sternum with her, but she also has the stress of finding out he long lost sisters are spies and that her mum isn't actually her mum, and that her dad who isn't actually her dad died because of her and that one of the most evil villains in the world is after her" I said,

Tom nodded, "I know, but from the day I first heard about her I knew she was a strong brave girl and she is, she's a fighter Luna, all her sisters are, Zoe is soo brave and strong Keri's confident in herself and always thinks of others before herself and is one of the strongest girls I know, and even though I only met you this morning I can tell you're a strong, brave fighter" Tom said,

"Wow thanks, no one's ever said anything like that to me" I said,

"Well it's true" Tom said then he smiled, it was a very cute smile, I could tell Tom and I were gonna get along just fine he was almost perfect, actually forget almost he WAS perfect,

I nearly bumped into Keri, who was talking to Aneisha and some other dude,

"Hey guys" Keri said,

"Sup" Tom smiled making my heart melt I only just kept in a dreamy sigh,

"Have you talked to Bell yet?" Aneisha asked,

When Aneisha said Bell I remembered why I was here, for Bell not to fall for some dreamy smart sweet guy,

"No sorry" I said snapping back into reality,

"I really need to talk to her" Keri said,

"Don't we all" I said,

"Yeah, I saw her talking to Frank earlier, I wonder where she is now" Tom said,

I tried to block Tom's voice out of my head or I would probably faint,

"Are you alright?" asked the dude with blonde hair,

"Yeah I'm fine" I said standing up straight,

"Oh by the way Luna this is Dan, Dan this is Luna" Keri said,

"Hi" I said,

"Sup" Dan smiled,

"I gotta go look for Bell guys seriously this is a time when she needs me more than ever I have to be there for her" Keri said then she left,

"I'll come with you" Dan said then he followed Keri,

"Hey Neish can I talk to you?" Tom asked Aneisha,

"What about no Tom!" Aneisha Yelled,

"But, I meant what I said this morning" Tom said,

"I should go" I said moving backwards slowly,

"No you can stay Luna I have to go to HQ anyway" Aneisha said,

"What for" I asked,

"I need to talk to Frank about something" Aneisha said then she left,

"Not to be nosey but what was that about?" I asked,

"I tell you later" Tom said,

"But I wanna know now, I'm really impatient" I said,

"Just don't worry about it" Tom said,

"Oh, ok" I said, Tom obviously didn't want me involved with his social life,

"Look I don't want to get you caught up in all the drama, in fact you're lucky you don't know" Tom said,

"Ok" I smiled.

_Keri's POV_

I went looking all over the school for Bell, then I heard someone coming behind me, it was Dan,

"Hey" he said,

"What do you want?" I asked,

"I'm gonna help you look for her" Dan said,

"Seriously?" I asked surprised,

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?" Dan asked,

"Well normally you wouldn't be helping me" I said,

"True, but I had nothing better to do so I thought eh what the heck" Dan smiled,

"I know, you actually do like me! You act like I'm the most annoying person ever but you like me!" I laughed,

"Haha Haha that's almost funny" Dan said,

"Whatever, come on we have to find Bell" I said then I went looking for her with Dan.

_Bell's POV_

I went into the bathrooms and ate my lunch in there, I know not very sanitary, but it was the only place I could go,

I went into a cubicle and sat on the seat,

I finished my lunch then pulled out a picture from my bag of me and my 5 sisters,

I felt so isolated and cold all the people that I loved had betrayed me, I wanted to just die, I hated my life I hated my mum and my dad and Stella they all lied to me I hated Hannah I hated Luna I hated myself, I felt like my pride had been snatched right away from me, I started to wonder if something Hannah had said actually might have made sense,

Why did my mum move me and none of my other sisters, I mean Stella had told me that it was to keep me safe but maybe there was more to it than that,

She had lied to me about everything about me, what would stop her doing it again,

Maybe mum just didn't want me; no one wanted me really,

Maybe it would be better if I was dead,

I realised that I wasn't thinking straight,

I had changed, in America I was so happy and bubbly all the time but now I was sad and depressed,

I pulled out my sharpener,

My sister had done this before at the im I thought she was crazy but she told me it calmed her down and that it was either this or she would kill herself so obviously I didn't want her to kill herself which Is why I didn't tell anyone,

I pulled the sharp bit across my arm and blood fell onto the picture I had on my lap,

It hurt but that pain took all the attention away from the pain I was feeling emotionally,

I started sobbing quietly tears rolled down my cheek and landed on my blood, I kept cutting and I kept trying to keep my attention on the pain on my arm, the bell rang and I looked at myself, my arms had scratch marks all over them, I couldn't see a single spot on my arm that wasn't cut,

What's happened to me?

**Hey ppl sad chapter I know, if that was too much and you're going through something you can call lifeline on 13 11 14,**

**Now on a more cheerful note the chapter question this time I'm doing two different questions, you can answer both or on your choice. Are Keri and Luna gonna find out about Bells self-harming problem and if so what will they do, and do you think Tom is into Luna or just a friend. Xx lulu (sorry for not updating often I gave you a long chapter to make up for it) **


	11. explanation

**Hey guys, so that last chapter I did was not up to lulu standard so I'm doing it again so erase that last crappy chapter from your mind children and listen carefully children, Hope you enjoy this chapter xx lulu.**

Keri's POV

I walked down the hallway with Dan by my side, we looked in all the classrooms and out in the playground in the 'year 7 area' but we didn't find Bell,

"Oh where could she be?" I asked getting frustrated,

"I don't know but we'll find her" Dan said,

We walked past the girls toilets but then I walked back to the toilets,

"Duh!" I said,

"What?" Dan asked,

"The toilets, that's where I used to hide when I was in year 7 and didn't want to talk to anyone" Keri said,

"Oh those must have been good times then, Keri not talking" Dan joked,

I playfully shoved him,

"Wait here" I said,

I walked into the toilets; I knocked in the only shut door,

"Uh yeah" I heard Bell say,

"Can you come out, please" I said,

"Um why?" Bell asked,

"I just wanna talk to you" I said,

"Ok" Bell said then she opened the toilet door,

"Yes" She smiled,

"Um, can we talk somewhere else?" I asked,

"Ok then" Bell said,

We walked out of the toilet door and Dan was still waiting,

"Hi" Dan said to Bell,

Bell just gave him a cold look that could have frozen someone in less than 3 seconds,

"Ok then, um I'm gonna go find Tom and Neish, bye" Dan said then he went off down the hallway,

"Is he your boyfriend?" Bell asked me,

"Who Dan?" I asked,

"Yeah" Bell said,

"Oh no were just friend" I said,

"Ok, so what do you wanna talk about?" Bell asked,

"Well everything, I'll start with how long has she been bullying you?" I asked,

"She's not bullying me were just having a play fight" Bell said,

"Oh like dogs?" I asked sarcastically,

Bell said nothing,

"Look Bell there's no point in lying, because I can get Tom to check the CCTV again, so really you might as well just tell me the truth" I said,

"Fine, it started on my first day, so yesterday, after school I called her a bitch and she lost it, it's only happened twice though but that's it really" Bell said,

"Why did you call her a bitch?" I asked,

"Because…she got me in trouble in class by saying I was talking to her" Bell said,

"Ok…that doesn't explain why you skipped classes though" Keri said,

"Oh well I was looking for the science room and I accidentally went into the wrong room and locked myself in there and the key was too high to reach, I got out because Mr flatly found me" Bell said,

"Ok, that's believable for now" Keri said,

"My turn now, what was that room you took me to and why was the caretaker and Stella in there?" Bell asked,

"Long story" I said,

"I've got time, I told you the truth now it's your turn" Bell said,

"Fine" I said then I explained everything about how we were spies and how Stella was head and that's why Bell was living with her, for protection,

Bell cracked up laughing,

"You're joking right? She asked,

"Hahaha, no" I laughed sarcastically,

"Are you serious?" Bell asked,

"Yeah, as serious as it gets, now you have to promise not to tell anyone about this, ok?" I said,

"Ok fine" Bell said,

The bell rang and lunch was over,

"Neish and I can walk you home today if you want" I suggested,

"Ok thanks" Bell said then she walked to class.

**A bit better, well I hope so; next chapter will be up in the next 2 days xx lulu,**


End file.
